


Going alone

by ShandrisCZ



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gavin enjoys pain a little too much, Gavin has a cat, Getting Together, Hurt Gavin Reed, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RK900 takes care of him, Slow Sex, Top RK900, badass RK900, dominant rk900, kind of self-conscious Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandrisCZ/pseuds/ShandrisCZ
Summary: Gavin is a stupid bitch who goes to a gang's hideout all alone and gets himself caught. It's up to his partner to save his ass.





	Going alone

  When Gavin woke up, first thing he noticed was the pulsing pain under his right eye that krept to the rest of his head, making his vision all blurry. He shook his head, trying to touch the place that was the origin of his suffering only to realize he couldn't move his hands. Or legs. He was sitting in a chair in the middle of a factory hall, his hands and arms handcuffed to the chair.

  His memory returned to him a bit and he cursed. He got a lead on the human gang that was selling androids - something which was now illegal - and decided to go to their hideout alone in hopes of getting a headstart on RK900. He would solve the case alone and would get all the praise.

  But they ambushed him, knocking him out, tying him to a motherfucking chair. His mind was racing as he was trying to figure out how to get out of this mess when the sound of door somewhere behind him made him freeze. One set of footsteps were getting closer before a man in his thirties, a shit eating grin on his face got into Gavin's view.

  "Good morning, detective. Slept well?" he said in a sickly sweet voice and Gavin's arm twitched with the urge to punch him. He settled for clenching his fists.

  "What the fuck do you want?" he snarled, trying not to give away how nervous he was. There was nobody who knew where he was. Why did he have to be such an idiot to go all solo?

  "Information."

  "I'm not saying shit," as soon as he said it, the guy punched him, splitting his lip open. The taste of blood filled his mouth.

  "This doesn't have to get ugly, you know? You just need to tell me what you and that lapdog of yours found out about our little arrangement."

  Gavin spat out the blood, looking up defiantly into his ceptor's eyes.

  "Go fuck yourself."

  He got punched again.

  "We have all the time in the world, detective."

\---

  Gavin wasn't sure how long he was getting punched but he didn't say anything. He wasn't a snitch. And although the urge to stop the onslought of pain was starting to get overwhelming, he still hoped that RK900 somehow managed to find the case file he hid in his desk and was on his way with backup.

  "Why do you keep fighting, detective?"

  Gavin with sick satisfaction heard that the guy was breathless from punching him and was now massaging his knuckles.

  "I'm starting to think you enjoy the pain."

  Gavin smirked, even though it was a little bit lopsided. Sure, if the situations wasn't this dangerous and the setting more inviting he would enjoy the fuck out of someone beating the crap out of him.

  "So what if I am?" he snarked. The guy smiled tightly, wanting so say something else but suddenly there were shouts and gunshot coming from somewhere behind Gavin's back.

  "Ugh, what did the idiots do now?" the guy growled, already walking towards the noise. Suddenly a silence fell and he stopped in his tracks, ready to walk back to Gavin when the door opened with a bang.

  "The fu-" the guy didn't finish his sentence. There was a shot and he fell to the ground, a single clean bullet hole in the middle of his forehead, blood slowly pouring out of him.

  "Serves you right," Gavin sighed, not caring who killed the bastard. There were footsteps and somebody started unlocking his handcuffs. He massaged his finally free wrists, his saviour moving to the feet. He looked around to see RK900 fumbling with the locks, LED a calm blue.

  "What took you so long?" he asked as RK started to pull him up to his feet, arm around his torso to steady the stumbling detective.

  "I came as fast as I could. Someone hid the evidence in your desk, stalling my progress," RK said, blue eyes looking at Gavin intently as he was scanning the detective for a head injury. Except for the bruises, split lip and dehydration, he seemed to be mostly fine.

  "Yeah. Sorry, that was me," Gavin said quietely, letting the android carry most of his weight. He was so fucking tired.

  "Why?" RK asked, his voice strangely clipped.

  "Sick of you solving every case before I even read the damn file," he chuckled, wincing as it pulled on his lip.

  "You could have been killed," RK said, his hold on Gavin tightening when he almost fell over.

  "Aw, since when do you care about little old me?" Gavin asked with a smirk, falling into their usual banter easily despite his head spinning.

  "I always cared," RK whispered, quiet enough that Gavin heard it just because they were so close. RK helped him get into the taxi, getting next to him. The car started moving and the wave of nausea hit him so hard that he had to close his eyes, gritting his teeth. He let his head fall against the window, the cool glass bringing him at least some comfort. He looked at RK who was watching his every move.

  "You should try to rest, detective. The ride will take 23 minutes."

  "Yeah. I'll do that," he whispered, closing his eyes. Soon enough he dozed off, wondering when did he start to like the android this much.

\---

  Gavin woke up and for a while he was disoriented, head throbbing in pain. He groaned, looking around himself for a while before he finally realised he was in his own bed, wearing his pyjamas. He didn't remember getting here. RK probably helped him. At the thought that the android changed his clothes he couldn't help but blush a little bit.

  On his nightstand was a glass of water and some painkillers which he quickly took, hoping they would start working soon. Then his ears picked up sounds of someone talking and he frowned. Was RK still here?

  Slowly he got up, wincing at how sore his body was, walking towards his living room. There he saw RK, sitting on his couch, talking to his cat in a soft voice, stroking it's fur.

  "Your master is an idiot. A cute one though."

  Gavin's breath hitched. RK thought he was cute? He thought his interest in the android was unrequited. RK somehow realised that he was standing there, his head snapping in his direction, LED flashing a quick yellow before a blue blush spread on his cheeks.

  "Ah, good, you're awake. If you could follow me, please," he said, letting the cat hop off of his lap, before standing up, walking to the kitchen. Gavin followed him.

  RK pulled out an ice pack from the freezer, handing it to Gavin.

  "Here you are. Hold it to your bruises."

  Gavin did as he was told once in his life, hissing at the initial contact before melting into the sensation, sighing softly.

  RK wet a tissue under the water, turning back to Gavin. He walked over to him, raising the tissue to Gavin's face.

  "I will clean the blood now," he said softly and Gavin nodded. RK proceeded to wipe at his chin, making his way closer to his split lip.

  "How long was I out?" Gavin asked, just because the silence and closeness between them was getting too much to bear.

  "About an hour, plus the whole car ride. You were talking at one point but you seemed pretty delirious," RK said, blue eyes never meeting his as the android focused on his task.

  Gavin blushed. What the fuck did he say?

  "Sorry, I'm sure I was being an ass."

  "Not really. You were actually very affectionate," RK smiled gently, his eyes finally looking up into Gavin's. They were full of... something and it made Gavin's head spin even more than it already was.

  RK finished up with the cleanup, throwing the tissue away before gently taking the ice pack out of Gavin's hand, adjusting it so it lay better against the bruises.

  "I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner," RK said quietely but Gavin just shook his head lightly.

  "I shouldn't have gone by myself."

  "That's true," RK said, cupping Gavin's cheek.

  "What about your lip?" he asked quietely and Gavin could swear that he was moving closer.

  "I had worse," Gavin said hoarsely. RK's thumb was now gently prodding at the split lip and Gavin, suddenly bold, flicked out his tongue, licking the digit lightly. RK's eyes got immediately darker, a blue blush appearing on his cheeks as LED turned to yellow. A small sound escaped the back of RK's throat as Gavin sucked the thumb into his mouth, sucking at it softly.

  "Gavin," RK said and fuck that was the first time he called him by his first name and it went straight to Gavin's dick. He groaned and nipped at the thumb before letting it pop out of his mouth.

  "How about we move this to the bedroom?" he asked huskily, grinding his hips against RK who closed his eyes at the sensation.

  "You're hurt, we really shouldn't-"

  "Nines," Gaving cut him off, the nickname falling off his lips naturally. He took Nines' hand, turning it around, placing a kiss at the inside of his wrist, smiling when the android's simulated breathing hitched.

  "I'll be fine, just don't punch me in the face. Not today at least," he chuckled but Nines' eyes got even darker as he threw the ice pack somewhere on the counter, taking hold of Gavin's hand and pulling him to the bedroom.

  Once they were there, Nines put a hand at the small of Gavin's back, pulling him close for a fiery kiss. Gavin whined. The split lip hurt so damn good as Nines ran his tongue over it before slipping it into Gavin's waiting mouth. Gavin's hands found it's way to Nines' hair, messing the perfect styling as he carded his fingers through it.

  A meow made them stop.

  There, on Gavin's bed was his cat, looking at them with it's huge yellow eyes.

  Gavin groaned, disentangling himself from Nines' hold, picking the cat up. It mrowd at him accusingly.

  "Sorry, I love you, but go be a cockblock somewhere else," he said, placing the cat on the ground, shutting the door to his bedroom on it. He turned around, wanting to apologize for the distraction but almost swallowed his tongue.

  Nines had his shirt unbuttoned, his lean toned torso absolutely mouthwatering. Gavin wanted to lick every inch of those pecks. He made a pathetic noise and Nines looked up, smiling at him, the smile reaching his eyes, making them twinkle.

  "Will you strip too or are you going to just stare at me?" Nines asked, kicking away his pants and that finally made Gavin move, taking off his pyjamas quickly.

  "Get on the bed," Nines said, enjoying that he didn't have to ask the detective to do something twice. He joined Gavin as soon as he got rid of his underwear.

  "Huh, so you _do_ have a dick," Gavin said breathlessly, licking his lips as he pumped his dick into full mast.

  "You weren't sure if I had one?" Nines asked, amused smirk playing on his lips. Gavin shrugged.

  "Person never knows with you plastic assholes," he said, but there was no heat behind the words, "So, will you fuck me already?"

  Nines chuckled before slipping two of his fingers into his mouth, coating them with his artificial saliva. It was thicker than human spit, more slippery. He would make sure to buy proper lubricant for the next time.

  Once he was sure his fingers were coated enough, he kneeled between Gavin's legs, circling his fingers around his puckered hole before pushing one all the way in.

  "Fuck," Gavin cursed at the stretch, his hips bucking of the bed. Nines' hand shot to his hip, pushing him down forcefully and wasn't that just the fucking hottest thing that happened to him in the past year. Gavin whimpered.

  "I'm the one in charge, Gavin," Nines said, his voice low and dangerous as he thrust his finger methodically in and out, stretching Gavin, adding a second shortly after.

  When he finished preparing him, Gavin was a moaning, babbling mess, his chest heaving, dick already leaking precum. Nines smirked, admiring the new bruise that was already forming on Gavin's hip where he had grabbed him.

  "You want me to fuck you, _detective?"_ he asked, the title rolling from his lip seductively, smirking at the pathetic whine Gavin let out. Taking that as a sign for him to continue, he pulled out his fingers, coating his dick with the remaining slick and then pushed slowly into Gavin until his hips met Gavin's ass. He leaned over Gavin, resting his forearms next to Gavin's head.

  Gavin's hands wound up around his shoulders, pulling him into a kiss as Nines started moving slowly.

  "Nines, please, faster," he moaned out in between kisses and Nines only chuckled, keeping his pace slow, making sure to drag over Gavin's prostate at each thrust.

  "I told you. I'm in charge now," he kissed Gavin's neck, biting at it softly.

  "You plastic prick," Gavin breathed out, laughing quietely before moaning, his back arching a bit.

  "Tell me you don't love this and I'll stop."

  Gavin was silent. Nines smirked, taking hold of Gavin's dick, pumping it in time with his thrusts. He bit a bit harder, making sure it would leave a mark, relishing in the sounds he was pulling out of the human. He kissed Gavin again, biting at his split lip and the delicious pain was too much for the human. Gavin was cumming all over his stomach and Nines' hand, whining into the kiss pitifully.

  Nines pulled out of him, finishing himself with fast strokes, Gavin watching him with hooded eyes. Soon enough he came too, adding to the mess on Gavin's stomach with his thick, blue tinged cum. Gavin smiled, a sated little smile and pulled him into a kiss, moaning into it.

  "Next time, I'll fucking _wreck_ you," Nines purred against his lips. Gavin shivered, hoping the next time would be soon.


End file.
